Silent Footsteps (rewrite)
by wajag
Summary: Rewrite Someone is following the ROG and that means trouble


I don't own any of the Highlander characters, Panzer/Davis does. Indiana Jones referenced in the story is a Lucas character. No harm is intended and certainly no money will exchange hands. The over-active imagination is mine (no doubt a direct result from years of Highlander episodes). Adam Pierson, Dr. Benjamin Adams & Methos are one and the same.  
  
Thank you Laurie (the comma queen) for the beta read. =) Rewrite 5-26-02 thanks to the many great ideas I got from reviewers. thanks!!  
  
Seacouver - Joe's Bar  
Joe Dawson, bar owner, blues man, and Immortal watcher looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He had been quietly reading after several attempts at small talk had proved ineffective. The object of his attention was at the end of the bar where his friend, Adam Pierson, a.k.a. Methos the 5000 year old Immortal sat nursing the same beer that he had gotten an hour ago. He hadn't spoken in all of that time, just sat and stared at the half full draft beer.  
  
Joe tried to think of what could be bothering the old man. He regularly read Adam's watcher chronicles, written not so coincidentally by Joe's own daughter, Any Thomas. Joe had wanted to make sure that Methos' secrets were safe so not just any watcher could be assigned to Adam Pierson.  
  
It was believed by the Watcher organization that Adam had been made Immortal only a few years ago when he had been killed by the evil Immortal Kalas. Kalas had been searching for Methos in order to take his Quickening and become stronger than his rival, and Joe's assignment, Duncan MacLeod. Methos had gotten Kalas sent to prison. Much later, Duncan and Kalas had fought on the Eiffel Tower with Duncan coming out the victor.  
  
Joe's daughter Amy had figured out the truth when she had been held hostage by another "slime ball" (to quote Amy) Immortal named Morgan Walker. Again Methos was the target but this time he was only known to Walker as Doctor Benjamin Adams. Amy had been the bait to lure Methos into a fight with Walker. Walker had never stood a chance against the irritated and deadly ancient Immortal. Amy and Joe had both hung around to watch the duel and when Amy had seen the skill and speed in which Methos/Benjamin had dispatched Morgan Walker she had done a little checking. She had never met Adam Pierson but knew that Dr. Benjamin Adams was much older than Adam Pierson was suppose to be.   
  
She was a lot better at following clues than her father Joe mocked himself. He had known 'Adam' for ten years and never guessed that he was Immortal. MacLeod had figured it out and told him! (Of course MacLeod had the benefit of the Immortal 'buzz' but he had figured out he was not just any Immortal but the legendary Methos!) The Watchers had insisted that Adam be assigned a Watcher even though most new Immortals didn't rate one. Adam Pierson had been the chief researcher on the Methos project too long and could become a target if an Immortal found this out. He also had been a Watcher so he knew extensive details of the Watcher organization. When they asked for recommendations, Joe had promptly recommended Amy.  
  
The Tribunal had hesitated to select her but when Adam kept ditching his Watchers, they had finally consented and assigned her. Methos had agreed with Joe's choice and had not gone out of his way to 'lose' her like he had all of the other Watchers assigned to him. It irritated Amy that he would slow down and wait for her or even tell her where he was going like she was a rookie Watcher. What she didn't know was that he was just looking out for her to make her look good, he could loose her any time he wanted. He had not kept his identity secret and stayed unknown to the Watchers all of these years without knowing a thing or two about disappearing.  
  
Joe thought back to what he had read in the old man's chronicles this past week. Methos had stuck to his regular routine. He was teaching at the University of Seacouver so his days were spent giving lectures and teaching. In the evenings he dropped by the bar, once or twice a week he went to MacLeod's dojo and worked out. Pretty boring actually Joe thought. Then it hit him; that is what was bugging the old man! Methos was bored.  
  
Joe walked down to where Methos was nursing his beer. "What's on your mind?"  
  
At the change in Joe's tone, Methos looked up with an expression of innocence, "You know me Joe, nothing and everything."  
  
"How are the classes going? Any Indiana Jones wanna-bees?"  
  
"That would be a welcome change." Sipping from his glass he added, "The University is asking for next quarter commitments. I was thinking it might be time for another road trip."  
  
"It has been kinda quiet around here. Do what you gotta do Methos."  
  
Methos took another swig of his beer and stood, putting on his long trench coat. "Always do Joe. Always do."   
  
Joe watched as the old man disappeared out the door. "I forgot who I was dealing with." Shaking his head, Joe went back to his newspaper.  
  
Outside the bar, Methos scanned for Amy. She was sitting in her car across the street. Since she had not noticed him yet he crossed the street and rapped on the car window. She jumped in surprise and glared at him. He chuckled when she lowered the window and growled at him, "Do you have to do that? Can't you just be like everyone else's assignment and pretend you don't see me?"  
  
Still chuckling he lazily leaned against the car. "All part of my charm fair lady. I've been thinking about a vacation, got any preferences?"  
  
Scowling at him she retorted, "stop that!"  
  
Bending at the waist in a courtly bow and with a sweep of his arms he said with a laugh, "As you wish my lady." He looked back as he walked to his SUV. Amy didn't think his grin could get any bigger and despite herself, she smiled too.  
  
  
  
Arriving at his house at seven a.m. the next morning, Amy parked her car and waited for Adam to begin his morning routine. At seven fifteen his lights came on. She knew he would exercise for the next hour, hop in the shower then get ready for work. After he was ready to go he would step outside his door and check to see that she was there and ready to go.   
  
When she had first been assigned as his Watcher, her predecessors had shook their heads and implied that she was being punished. None of them had been able to stick with him unless he wanted to be found. Who would have expected so much trouble from a former Watcher! Becoming an Immortal must have gone to his head or Duncan MacLeod had been a bad influence on him. He had gone from a mild mannered, eccentric researcher to an expert at Hide and Seek. They were routinely forced to try and pick him up again at one of his regular spots.   
  
She hadn't had that problem. He treated her like a rookie that couldn't find her way out of a paper bag. But regardless of the way it made her feel, it pleased the Watcher council that she was able to stick with him and his chronicle was being kept. Since the Watchers still thought he was Adam Pierson new Immortal, he wasn't considered important enough to the Game to rate a Watcher but they were concerned that he could still be a target to an Immortal wanting to get information on Methos or the Watcher Organization.  
  
Adam stepped out of his house and caught sight of her. With a smile and a wave he climbed into his SUV and drove off. He did drive a different route each morning claiming that he liked to at least give her something to "Watch". Parking in the student parking lot he walked towards the cafeteria with only a token glance to see that she found a parking spot. This early in the morning it was never a problem.   
  
Following him at a distance, she headed towards the University cafeteria. She didn't mind this part of her Watcher duties. She liked to watch him while he worked. He seemed a different person when he was Dr. Adam Pierson the professor. She audited his classes during the day and was never bored with his lectures.   
  
As she walked in the cafeteria doors she noticed he had gotten his regular large coffee and was flirting with Carmen the cashier. Some of his antics never failed to bring a smile to her face.  
  
"My daughter sent you one of her famous home-made coffee cakes this morning. I told her you're nothing but skin and bones Dr. Pierson!"  
  
"Are you matchmaking again Carmen?"  
  
"Me? It is fate, come and meet my daughter..."  
  
"Alas, my heart has already been captured by her mother." He said brushing the top of her hand with a kiss. Never the less Amy noticed he took the offered treat.  
  
As he started across the cafeteria towards the lecture halls, he was hailed by a study group asking for help with a Greek translation. He helped them work through a translation that had to do with cooking. He ended the conversation with a short anecdote about 100 ways to prepare Goat that Amy was sure would fix the translation in their heads. The students were laughing as he turned from the table saying, "Your loss, Goat in Eel sauce is delicious..."  
  
He was greeted several more times as he made his way towards the lecture hall. This Adam Pierson was nothing of the man he was outside of the University. Inside the lecture hall she knew he would set up for his lecture and read a book or write in one of his journals until class started. She used this time to grab a coffee and muffin for herself and call and check in with Watcher Headquarters. She liked to see if there were any new Immortals in town that she should keep an eye out for.  
  
She waited until most of the class had arrived before she seated herself in the back of the auditorium. Getting out her notebook she got ready to take notes just in case he slipped with any personal information that she could add to his chronicles. She noticed that there were several extra students in the lecture hall. He was developing a following here, almost a fan club.  
  
Amy made several notes during the lecture of things to research. Dr. Amy Zoll was the head of the Watcher Methos project and unaware that the object of her search had been found. Amy was hopeful that some of her notes might give Dr. Zoll areas to follow up on.   
  
He had hooked up his laptop and was showing some pictures he had taken on one of his trips. The pictures were only a few years old so Amy guessed they must have been when he was showing Alexa the world before she died. Joe had told her that Alexa loved Greece and they had spent several weeks there. She couldn't imagine the cynical, ancient Immortal falling for someone so hard and so fast. Then again, perhaps she could. He of all people would know the value of seizing the day. She was brought back from her own thoughts when he opened the floor up to questions.  
  
Most of the questions were seeking knowledge about the culture or changes in Greece, however one woman in the front row kept asking personal questions relating to when he had been there and where he had stayed. Questions that he skillfully turned aside with a culture related observation without answering. After side stepping her last question he ended the session. He gestured for the student that acted as his Teachers Assistant and started a conversation as he packed up his stuff. Together they walked towards the History hall. Loitering behind him, Amy noticed that the woman in the front row was also following him at a discrete distance. This made Amy drop back further so that the woman would not notice her.  
  
When Amy saw that Adam was headed to his office she turned and headed outside. It was a sunny day and she knew a spot where she could see into the office areas. She would be able to see if he had visitors or got ready to leave. She grabbed a cup of coffee on her way to the campus courtyard where she would watch. When she had settled into her regular watching spot, she looked in the office windows and saw the Front Row woman (as she was beginning to think of her) talking with the History Department secretary. The secretary was shaking her head to everything the woman asked. With a smirk, Amy thought Adam must have told his secretary that he didn't want to be interrupted this afternoon and the Front Row woman was not taking the news well.  
  
Amy updated her Watcher chronicle and drank her coffee. She looked up occasionally to check that Adam was still working in his office. On one of her checks she noticed the Front Row woman heading in her direction. She pretended to be involved in her book and discretely watched her. She had apparently figured out that she could see in the windows of the History department offices and more importantly, Adam's office. The woman picked a spot between Amy and the windows with a good view of Adam at work.  
  
This woman was nothing if not determined. She had made herself comfortable and just stared at Adam in his office. Amy wrote down a description of the woman and drew a rough sketch of what she looked like. This was not normal behavior even in Immortal circles.   
  
A little after one in the afternoon Methos stood and stretched. He glanced out of the window and saw Amy in her normal spot. Grinning towards her he made it obvious he was packing up and getting ready to leave. After he had collected all of his stuff he headed out of his office and with a few instructions for the secretary he headed out.  
  
Wendy Johnson was frustrated when the History department secretary wouldn't let her in to see Him. It was going to delay her plans but she wouldn't give up. Not after she had finally found Him again, Jonah had been right again she smiled to herself. A little after one o'clock she sat up attentively as he stood and stretched. He turned to the windows and as if he felt her there he smiled in her direction. Filled with incredible joy, Wendy watched him preparing to leave. She stood long enough to guess which way he was going and then headed quickly in that direction. She knew he was going to be excited at her news!  
  
Methos headed toward the parking lot. He was walking at a brisk pace so that he wouldn't be approached on his way out. He wanted to stop at the grocery store on the way home and still have plenty of time to work out the stiffness from writing most of the afternoon. As he started into the cafeteria he noticed the woman that had asked the bizarre questions in his morning lecture shadowing him through the windows. She seemed very intent on being at the outside doors when he reached them. Growling to himself he made a quick detour through the kitchen area. Seeing Carmen he stopped and took a moment to thank her again for the coffee cake this morning before zipping out the back door.  
  
He came out on the other side of the building and took a circuitous route to the parking lot quickly scanning it to see if she had guessed where he had gone. Not seeing her he ducked between other cars until he had reached his SUV. He started it up and took the back way out of the parking lot so that he didn't have to pass the stairs the woman would have to come down. When he was blocks away from the campus he remembered Amy. With another growl he reached into his coat pocket and pressed Amy's cell phone number. Within seconds she picked it up.  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Adam? Where are you?"  
  
"I had to take a slight detour. I'll catch up to you later at Joe's."  
  
"Is it another Immortal?"  
  
"It's nothing. See you at Joe's." Ending the call he took all the side roads he needed to assure himself that he was not being followed. Going out of his way he stopped at a grocery store and before he left, he checked around for any familiar faces. Not seeing any he headed for home. In view of his house Methos pulled to the curb and sat watching. Not seeing anything unusual he continued on home. Later that evening still checking around he headed to Joe's.   
  
  
  
Wendy searched the cafeteria and the parking lot but couldn't find him. She stamped her foot in frustration. Looking back towards the University she saw Jonah. Taking a last look around the parking lot she walked towards him. "You were right! When I got close I could see our past! We have been together in a past life!"  
  
After leaving the campus Amy headed directly to Joe's. She watched her mirrors to see that she wasn't followed. She had never even seen Methos get his car and leave that afternoon. Shaking her head in disgust she thought to herself that the other Watchers had been right. He could lose her any time he wanted. Angry at being treated like a rookie she fumed that she was going to give him a piece of her mind the next time she saw him! After several minutes of ranting to herself she had a second thought, what if he was skipping town? Joe had said that Methos was bored and he had said himself that he was thinking about taking a vacation. Either way, she didn't want to have to be the one to tell Joe that he was gone.   
  
Parking so that Methos would be sure to see her car, she went inside.  
  
Joe knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Amy walk in the door. She paused and looked around the room before walking up to the bar.  
  
"What's wrong Amy?" Joe asked almost afraid to know the answer.  
  
"He ditched me."  
  
Relieved but unwilling to believe it was just Methos putting some excitement into his life Joe nodded at her to continue.  
  
Amy took a deep breath and sat on a barstool. "He was following his normal routine right up to the time he left. When I got to the spot where he had parked his car he was gone. He called me while I was looking around the parking lot. I asked him if anything was wrong but he just said it was nothing. I never even saw him leave."   
  
Joe rubbed a hand over his face and tried to come up with something to tell Amy to make her feel better. She had no chance in hell of keeping up with Methos if he wanted to be gone. Instead he just patted her hand and turned to get her a drink.  
  
Several hours later Duncan MacLeod walked into the bar. Seeing Joe and Amy solemnly sitting at the bar he felt a shiver run up his spine.   
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Hey Mac." Joe poured a scotch and slid it over to him as he sat next to Amy.  
  
"What's wrong Joe, has something happened to Methos?" Before Joe could answer he saw Mac sit up and turn towards the door, the sure sign that another Immortal was nearby.   
  
They all watched the door intently.  
  
Methos stepped into the bar and looked around to see where Mac was sitting. He had seen Mac's car and after feeling the Immortal 'buzz' he knew where he would find him. The expressions on the faces of the three drew a confused, "What?" from him as he sat down next to Amy.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Amy blurted out first.  
  
Her tone of voice irritated Methos. Did she think that because he had humored her up to now that he had to justify his actions to her? His narrowed eyes were the only sign of his irritation.  
  
Joe saw the old man's eyes narrow and knew that Amy had gotten off on the wrong foot with him. If they wanted to know what Methos was up to he had to do some damage control fast! "Amy said you had some trouble today, we were wondering if we had an Immortal in town that we didn't know about." Joe asked as he slid a draft beer to the irritated Immortal as a peace offering.  
  
Taking a drink of his beer Methos sniped, "You mean all Immortals don't have to log an itinerary with their Watchers?"  
  
Putting her hand on his arm Amy apologized. "I'm sorry Adam. Of course you don't have to tell me where you're going I was just worried." Amy removed her hand and blushed at her own familiarity. She had never touched him before. What was getting into her she wondered?  
  
"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Methos said taking another sip.  
  
By answering her Joe knew that Methos was going to let Amy slide this time. Joe swore to have a heart to heart with her as soon as possible.  
  
"Was it an Immortal?" Duncan asked.  
  
Because it was Duncan asking Methos answered. "No, just a pesky student."  
  
"Was it the woman from your morning lecture?" Amy asked surprised. Methos looked over at her so Amy continued. "She sat outside your office most of the morning, I drew her picture..." Amy added as she pulled out her notebook.   
  
Methos took the picture and glanced at it before setting it down on the bar. Joe and MacLeod both leaned forward to look at it. "Do you know her?" Mac asked Joe. Joe shook his head.  
  
"She showed up in my morning lecture. Afterwards she gave my secretary a bad time when she wouldn't let her in to talk to me. She tried to follow me when I left so I took another route home. End of story."  
  
Deciding that the evening would be more pleasant without the twenty questions, Methos finished off his beer and stood to leave. "Later."  
  
Directing their goodbyes to his back they watched him leave. When he was gone Amy spoke up. "I thought she was creepy. She was asking a lot of personal questions during class and got really upset when she couldn't get in to see him. When she figured out she could watch him while he worked in his office, she sat there until he left. It didn't even seem like a normal coed crush, it seemed obsessive or something like that."  
  
"Be careful." Joe added as Amy stood to leave. She nodded and left. Amy decided to swing by Methos house just to make sure he went home. She was feeling bad about yelling at him. She was always telling him to treat her like the other Watcher assignments and ignore her. The ease in which he had disappeared told her that unless she wanted a repeat of that, she had better not push her luck.   
  
His SUV was parked where it normally was so she continued on home.  
  
  
Methos' House  
The next morning she arrived at his house and waited for his lights to come on. On schedule he appeared at his door but instead of smiling at her he scanned the area and seeing her he headed for his car. For some reason she didn't want to think about, his cold shoulder treatment hurt her feelings. Mentally slapping herself, she reminded herself that she was his Watcher and not his mother.  
  
He parked in the student parking lot and headed for the cafeteria. By the time she walked inside he had his coffee and was headed towards his office, Carmen's gleeful laughter filling the room behind him. She noticed the Front Row woman coming in one of the other doors to the cafeteria.   
  
Adam was in his office by the time the woman reached the History department. Amy saw the secretary run interference and stepped into a recessed doorway to watch. When it was clear the woman would not be admitted to his office, Amy headed to her watching spot outside. With her coffee and muffin she sat with her book open. She knew that Adam had a lecture later on in the afternoon so he would remain in his office until lunch. Within minutes she saw the Front Row woman. Amy had placed herself to be able to observe the woman more than Adam today.  
  
When the woman pulled out a camera and started taking pictures, an alarmed Amy grabbed her cell phone.  
  
"Pierson."  
  
"Adam close the blinds she's taking pictures!"  
  
Still holding the cell phone Adam stood with his back to the window and discretely stepped away from the window. Moving along the wall he louvered the blinds closed. "Thank you Amy." He said. "I think it's time to find out what she wants." Ending the call Methos paced his office.  
  
Wendy had only taken a few pictures when he had closed the blinds, Damn the luck! She had some already she told herself, and could get more later.  
  
A little after noon Methos walked to his secretary's desk and left some papers with her. He made sure that Amy knew he didn't have his coat and would be returning but he wanted the woman to see and follow him to the very busy lunchroom. In a few minutes he was in the cafeteria and standing in line for his lunch.  
  
Carmen was still working and once again she teased him about needing to meet her daughter. Again Adam declined by flirting with her. Taking his tray he went to sit with one of the language professors. While they ate they carried on an animated discussion in Greek.  
  
Amy followed the Front Row Woman into the cafeteria and saw her look for Adam. The woman moved to intercept Adam until he sat with another professor. Several more professors joined them, each enthusiastically greeting Adam. Amy grabbed her lunch and positioned herself to watch the woman who had seated herself at a table facing Adam. The woman continued to watch and eavesdrop on his conversation with the professors.   
  
Wendy Johnson listened while Dr. Adam Pierson laughed and joked with the people at his table. She loved the sound of his laugh, his accent, and his witty conversation. She had only been at this school for a week but she had noticed this man on her first day. His voice had drawn her like a magnet. She knew that she had known him in another life, why else would he draw her to him like this. When she was close she could get glimpses of their past. His images were stronger and clearer than any of the other men she had thought were the One. Jonah told her that what she was tapping into was the power of their reincarnation. That she shared it with him meant that they had spent time in a previous life with each other. She supposed that the more she saw the stronger their link was. His was the strongest so he must be the One!  
  
Damn that stupid secretary for refusing to let her talk to him. She just knew that Adam would want to talk to her. He would feel the same way that she did as soon as they were together. She had checked his lecture schedule and knew that he would be giving another lecture shortly. She would be ready and waiting in the lecture hall when he got there. Then they could talk. Until then, she was content to just be close to him and listen to his voice.  
  
Adam had noticed Amy come in and sit down with her lunch. He also noticed the other woman sit down across from him at the next table. He made a point of not meeting her eyes but noticed that she was closely watching him. Looking at his watch he stood up and announced that he had to get ready for his lecture.  
  
To draw her out he got back into the service line and grabbed a cup of coffee.   
  
Seeing her chance, Wendy jumped up and stopped beside him as he waited to pay. "Dr. Pierson?"  
  
He looked down at her and she was quickly lost in his stunning eyes and incredibly handsome face. "Yes?" Knowing for sure that they were soul mates now, Wendy pulled herself together and smiled her best smile at him. "I was wondering if we could talk before your lecture this afternoon. I tried to make an appointment earlier but your secretary said you weren't available." Wendy smiled convinced that the secretary would be reprimanded about that mistake when he realized who she was.  
  
"Excuse me, what was your name?"  
  
"Wendy, Wendy Johnson."  
  
"Yes Wendy, I remember you from the lecture the other day." He shook hands with her while secretly checking for, and not seeing, a watcher tattoo on her wrists. "I haven't seen you in class before, are you new here?" Paying for his coffee, he walked towards his office continuing his conversation with the woman.  
  
She beamed ecstatically when he said her name. In a way that no one else would ever speak it! "Yes, I just transferred here this week."  
  
Keeping her distracted he continued walking towards his office. "What do you think of our little University? Are you finding your way around alright?"  
  
"It's fine..." she said pleased with his concern.  
  
"What are you majoring in?"  
  
"I hadn't decided yet..." she hesitated having only thought as far as finding him.  
  
"You were asking questions about Greece, have you been there?"  
  
"Not in this life..." did he feel that they had known each other in another life too?  
  
"Oh you really should see it. Are you planning on going? Is that why you were asking the questions?"  
  
"I was trying to figure out when you had been there..." so that he would feel there was something familiar about her she thought.  
  
"Oh I've been there many times, I love Greece. The pictures were from the last time I was there only a few years ago. Each time I go it seems like the first time all over again." Having arrived at his office he signaled his secretary who promptly jumped up.  
  
"Dr. Pierson, I'm glad you're back, Dr. Hamilton has been asking for you..." taking his arm the secretary pulled him towards his office.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me Wendy, duty calls." Following his secretary, Adam disappeared into his office.  
  
"Dr. Pierson! I need to talk to you!" Stamping her foot in frustration, Wendy sat on one of the chairs and crossed her arms in frustration. She glared at the closed door they had gone through. Damn that secretary!  
  
Amy had followed at a safe distance. She watched Adam control the conversation and when he reached his office quickly disappear inside it. She smiled at the woman's frustration thinking to herself: join the club!  
  
Closing the door behind himself Adam turned to his secretary with a smile. "Thanks Laurie, you saved my life again!"   
  
She chuckled and leaned against his desk. "If I didn't know you better I would say you go out of your way to get into trouble!"  
  
"Me? No, no, no, I avoid it like the plague." He said smiling. Walking around his desk he opened his laptop and started hitting keys intently. Remembering that Laurie was still there he added, "Could you get me the semester commitment forms, and Laurie," he added when she turned to go, "I'm in a meeting until my next lecture."   
  
She grinned at him, and pausing in the doorway she said for their audience, "Of course Dr. Pierson. I'll see that you're not disturbed." She closed the door and turning towards her desk, spotted the pesky woman. "I'm sorry but something has come up and Dr. Pierson will be in a meeting for some time."  
  
With the closing of the door, Methos resumed his work on the computer. Now that he had the woman's name he started hacking to see what he could find out. A half hour of work determined that she wasn't in the Watcher lists as a Watcher. Moving into the Seacouver police files he leaned back in his chair. "Voila!" Reading the reports he shook his head in frustration. He didn't need this! This Wendy Johnson was a serial stalker.  
  
Her records showed that she had several restraining orders against her outside of Washington State. Funny thing about her victims though, they had mysteriously disappeared. No proof that she had been involved in their disappearances but she was a person of interest. Apparently the Seacouver Police didn't know she was in town. So far she hadn't done anything that would get her picked up and out of his hair. Looking at the door, Methos was glad he had decided to blow town after this quarter. He didn't have time for this shit!  
  
He dialed the Seacouver Police and left a call with one of the desk sergeants. Letting them know it was not an emergency but that there was a woman by the name of Wendy Johnson acting suspiciously. Hopefully they would make the same checks he had and be showing up soon. Picking up the phone again he dialed Laurie. When she answered he asked if the woman was still waiting. Laurie replied that the woman had left shortly after she was told that he was busy. Adam thanked her and hung up the phone. He sent off a few more emails and shut down his laptop.  
  
He walked to the window and carefully peeked through the blinds. When he saw the woman didn't have her camera out he opened the blinds. Between Amy in her regular spot and his office, Wendy was seated with a clear view into his office, Laurie's desk and department waiting room. Seeing him looking at her, Wendy waved. He raised a hand in return. Turning around he began to collect up his things. He grabbed his coat so that Amy knew he was leaving after his lecture. He grimaced when he realized he was acting like a trained Immortal, he did a lot of things to tell Amy where he was going. Taking his long coat was just one of them.   
  
Mumbling to himself he headed out of his office. He stopped by Laurie's desk and sat down in the chair beside her desk. He leaned over and quietly whispered, "Be very careful with the woman who was here earlier. Her name is Wendy Johnson and she has a history of stalking. She might be dangerous. Don't do anything that might make her angry. Could you clear my schedule? I'll be taking a few days off."   
  
Laurie nodded nervously. The look in Adam's eyes convinced her that he was serious.  
  
"I've already alerted the police, I'll see what I can do to keep her away from here." Putting a reassuring hand on Laurie's shoulder he stood. "After this lecture I'll be leaving for the day. If Wendy shows up again call security. I'll let you know when I'll be back."  
  
Methos strode purposely down the hallway to the lecture halls. He quickly set up for his lecture and sprawled himself comfortably in the front row seats until she arrived, and he knew that she would. As expected she walked into the room. He smiled and beckoned her over. She smiled and cheerfully seated herself in the seat he indicated. He had placed his backpack in the chair beside himself so that she had to sit with a space between them. His coat loaded with its armory close by in case he needed it. He leaned forward and rested his arms lightly on his thighs.  
  
"I'm sorry we were interrupted earlier. The Dean wanted to talk about next semester commitments. So tell me about yourself Wendy."  
  
"I came up from Texas. Something just told me that I needed to come here. Now I know what it was, I was meant to find you here."  
  
Seeing that Adam was listening she eagerly continued. "We've met before, in another life." She paused to let him absorb that.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember that. I'd think I would remember someone like you." He smiled and continued gently. "Are you sure I don't remind you of someone else? Someone that looked like me or talked with an accent like mine?"  
  
"No I'm sure. I know this must be a great shock to you. Finding out I was reincarnated was a shock to me too but I know it's true. And I know we were lovers in a past life. I know it every time you look at me or say my name." She looked at him earnestly believing every word she spoke.  
  
He sat quietly and looked at her. She was much more disturbed than he had originally thought. His mind ran through his options; did he subdue her and call the authorities? Disappear from Seacouver and let the others worry about her? Go along with it until he could trick her into the Looney ward at the hospital? Or kill her and hide the body?  
  
Well the first option was easily done but he was supposed to be mild mannered, respectable Adam Pierson who wouldn't possibly know ways to subdue this deranged young woman. It might attract too much attention with the police and the press, neither of which he wanted. Set aside the minor detail that she actually hadn't done anything illegal but irritate him so far!  
  
The second option he was planning to do anyway but he didn't want his friends or the people around him to be in danger if she tried to force them to tell her where he had gone.  
  
The third option would mean he would have to stay away from his friends and ditch Amy so that they weren't in danger. Ditching Amy was easy but how to go along with Wendy's delusion without letting on where he lived or convincing her that he often visited the hospital Looney bin?  
  
That sounded difficult but that was a lot better than the fourth option. He knew plenty of ways to kill and places to hide bodies, but she wasn't in the game and not a real danger to him. His secret of Immortality could be at risk if she continued to shadow him around. He knew the Watchers would care about that...yes that was it. If the police didn't pick her up on their own, he would involve the Watchers. They had places for security risks like Wendy. That kept him out of everyone's attention. Plan five it was, now to get Amy to cooperate.  
  
Students began to arrive and take seats in the lecture hall. Adam smiled and said, "We'll have to talk later. I have a lecture to give." He stood and walked to the front of the class and prepared for his lecture. This was a more advanced class and so was more interactive than the first lecture. The questions and lecture content kept him pretty focused and before he realized it, two hours were up.   
  
Amy had been watching from the hallway outside the lecture hall, when Adam and the woman had talked before the lecture. Amy was afraid that the woman would do something crazy, but Adam had looked calm and in charged of the situation. She chuckled to herself, when had she ever seen him not in charge of a situation. He was the Master manipulator!  
  
During his lecture, Wendy kept silent and contented herself with just staring at him in admiration. She was sure he had believed her. He must feel it in his heart too. He was so smart and traveled. He just needed a little time to think about it and accept it She loved listening to his voice. She could listen to him forever and now that they had found each other again, they would spend the rest of eternity together. She looked around at the students listening to him speak. Her heart swelled with pride to know that her soul mate was worthy of her.  
  
After the lecture Wendy remained sitting while several students talked to Adam. She was not worried he belonged to her now. She didn't even notice when one of the campus cops entered the room and worked his way up to Adam. He whispered something in Adams ear. When Adam shook his head she heard the campus cop re-ask more urgently "Dr. Pierson you need to come with me now."  
  
That got her complete attention and she jumped up. Seeing her reaction Adam nodded to the campus cop and added, "I'll be just a moment." He quickly jotted down a note and called her over. He put his hand on her shoulder and handed her the note, "There is a problem with one of the foreign exchange students and they need me to act as interpreter. Can we meet at this restaurant for lunch tomorrow? I have the next few days off."  
  
Amy saw the campus cop come in and speak quietly with Adam after the lecture. Perhaps the Seacouver Police had arrived to take this crazy woman away. She was surprised when Adam called the woman over to him and put his hand on her shoulder. Feeling a brief flare of jealousy, Amy shook it off and stepped closer to try and over hear some of the conversation.  
  
Wendy quickly went up to Adam ecstatic that he had spoken her name in front of his students, but also that he was displaying his feelings by touching her in front of everyone. Pacified by his attention, she was willing to delay the rest of their conversation until the next day. She smiled her best smile and nodded. "I'll be there. Noon?"  
  
He smiled, "I'll see you there." Stepping to the front he picked up his bags and coat and then joined the campus cop. They were nearly to the door when Adam spotted Amy. Watching Wendy out of the corner of his eye, Adam asked, "Amy want a chance to brush up on your French?"   
  
Not knowing what he was up to but knowing he was inviting her over, Amy stepped over and kept at a respectful distance. "My French is in need of a dusting what do you need?" The three of them quickly left the room.   
  
Outside Adam proceeded to ask Amy in French, "Could you follow my other shadow to see where she goes? She has a history of stalking with unpleasant results according to the Seacouver Police. I want a little more information before I decide what to do about her." Amy stared at Adam trying to see what was going on in his head. Deciding that the woman acted like a stalker she agreed by nodding.  
  
"Be careful, I'll catch up to you later at the bar." To keep her cooperation he smiled and said, "They really do need a Russian translator." Amy nodded knowing that Russian was one of the many languages he was fluent in.   
  
Speaking in English in case they had an audience Amy said as she reversed directions, "I'll leave it with your secretary when I've finished the translation. Thanks Dr. Pierson."  
  
Waving distractedly at her and turning his attention back to the campus cop, Adam walked to the language department where a Russian student was hysterically crying in a bathroom.  
  
Wendy watched them walk off and was jealously relieved when the woman left the group. Pleased that he had apparently just given her an assignment, and once the task was assigned he had just waved her off. Her Adam had more important things to do and besides, he wanted to see her for lunch! Floating in her own happy fantasy world Wendy left the campus forgetting that she said she would bring Adam back with her to meet Jonah. She didn't see the shadow that was Amy following her.  
  
  
  
As she waited outside the woman's apartment at the Hillside Arms Apartments, Amy wondered how he had managed to talk her into this. She knew with out being told the dangers of having a mortal stalking an Immortal. Neither the Immortals nor the Watchers wanted their secrets getting out. There was a great risk of the secret being compromised if the stalker continued to follow Adam. If she hurt him and saw him heal or another Immortal challenged him, mortals in the wrong place could easily get killed and the Game had to be kept a secret. Methos had a knack of avoiding other Immortals, but he was a pretty big prize if another Immortal chanced upon his path. Duncan had told Joe that Methos gave off a pretty strong 'buzz' because of his age despite his ability to shield his Quickening.   
  
Amy had been watching the woman's apartment building for over an hour when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Amy where are you?" A concerned Joe asked when she answered the phone.  
  
"Adam asked me to follow his stalker. He was still at the University when we left. He checked her out in the Seacouver Police database and said she had a history of stalking. He said he would fill me in tonight at your place. I was only going to sit here for another hour just to make sure she stays. She was taking pictures of him today."  
  
"That's not good, did he give you a name?"  
  
"I only heard a first name, Wendy."   
  
"I'll see what I can come up with, probably not too many stalkers with the name of Wendy if that's even her real name. Be careful Amy."  
  
At the University, Methos spent a frustrating couple of hours trying to coax a homesick Russian girl to stop crying and to tell him what was wrong. Tired after a long day, Methos got in his car and drove home. He took a circuitous route and watched without seeing any signs of a tail. When he got home he called Amy.  
  
"Adam? Where are you?" Remembering his irritated comments from the day before she added, "I mean are you okay? What happened at the University?"  
  
"I'm fine Amy. I'm at home now. It was just a homesick girl but it took nearly two hours to get her calmed down enough to tell me that. What a waste of time but they needed to make sure that no one had hurt her. What did you find out?"  
  
"Your stalker lives a couple of miles from the University and drives a green, four-door Honda Sedan. I just left her apartment. She lives at the Hillside Arms, north side corner apartment on the third floor. She left the school and came right here. She looked like she was settled in for the night. Can you fill me in on what's going on?"  
  
"At Joe's. Might as well only do it once and you know Joe and Mac will have to have all the details too." Methos griped.  
  
Amy chuckled. "If your story is good enough, the first one's on me."   
  
"I was hoping someone would offer." She could hear the smile in his voice. She was totally surprised by his next words. "Thank you Amy for telling me she was taking pictures and following her, I mean it. You're very good at being a Watcher."   
  
She laughed out loud at his parting comment, "I'm just better at loosing Watchers, lots of practice you know."  
  
Methos' House  
Later that evening having returned from the bar, Methos hung his coat on the rack by the door. Taking his sword out of the hidden sheath in his coat, he carried it into the kitchen and set it on the counter when he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Tossing the bottle cap into a basket on top of the refrigerator he picked up the sword and wandered to the living room.  
  
After sprawling on the couch, he put the sword down on the floor within easy reach and picked up the remote. He surfed through the channels until he found a British comedy. Staring at the screen without really watching it, he reflected on the conversation he had at Joe's earlier that evening.  
  
He had joined them at their table as soon as he had gotten a beer from the bar. He knew they would begin the twenty questions game as soon as he sat down. It was more like a thousand and one! That had been a waste of time. MacLeod thought he was jumping to conclusions and being paranoid despite Amy's collaboration. Joe was concerned with Watcher security and was ready to order a hit out for the poor deluded woman. Amy didn't know what to think but knew the woman was creepy.  
  
Emptying the bottle, Methos got up and tossed it into the trash. Taking off his shoes, socks and shirt he stretched and began his kata. After an hour he was relaxed. Picking up the sword he began his sword drill.  
  
  
  
The next day Methos parked a short distance from the Hillside Arms Apartments and waited for Wendy to leave. With her compulsive obsessive behavior he had no doubt she would be at the restaurant early for their lunch date. Seeing her walk out and get into her Honda sedan, he slipped out of his car when she had driven out of sight. She would be at the restaurant well over an hour and a half early unless she was making other stops first. What was important now, was her unoccupied apartment. Slipping on surgical gloves, within minutes he was up the stairs and into her third floor corner apartment. Amy had pinpointed her place exactly. He would have to compliment her again on her Watcher skills.   
  
The inside of the apartment looked pretty normal; except for the large shrine set up at the far corner. A shrine apparently dedicated to him! She had taken more than a few pictures of him. She had been taking pictures since she had first seen him. There were several that were even poster sized. She had carefully cut out pictures of herself and glued them onto pictures with him. There were more pictures of him on her bathroom mirror, on her refrigerator and more poster pictures in her bedroom. After searching her closets and drawers he didn't find anything unusual. Thank goodness she confined herself to pictures. Grabbing a garbage bag from the kitchen he collected up all of the pictures. She must have the camera with her he thought. He picked up a few other odds and ends and messed up the place to make it look like a robbery.  
  
Checking that the hallway was empty he slipped out and locked the door behind himself. He slipped down the stairs and tossed the garbage bag into the back of his SUV. He pulled out into traffic and turned down the first alley he came to. Within minutes he arrived at a warehouse he owned. Opening the big loading doors he drove his car in and stopped. Closing the doors behind himself he got out the garbage bag and burned the contents in a small but hot fire. Checking the time he made sure the pictures were destroyed before putting out the fire. Making a few phone calls he left the warehouse and headed towards the restaurant.  
  
Seeing her car in the restaurant parking lot, he parked and looked for her as he walked inside. She promptly waved her hand and called his name. Nodding to the hostess he walked to the table and sat down with his back to a wall (no one was going to sneak up on him!) and no obstructions to his right (for a quick get away if he needed it). He had pre-reserved this table, choosing the battleground was just part of his nature. He had guessed that she would sit with a view of the door.  
  
"I was excited so I came early. I'm glad you did too." She said coyly and batted her eyes at him.  
  
"I thought you might. We have a lot of things to talk about." He said slipping into his doctor persona. This was going to be tricky; he had to figure out how deeply she believed her fantasy without alerting her to his disbelief.  
  
  
  
Joe's Bar  
Amy was pacing in the office while Joe worked at his computer. "I don't care how old he is, it was stupid to try and take care of it himself! He should have let me follow him."  
  
"Amy you should know by now that Immortals are a law unto themselves. Like he said last night, she hasn't done anything against the law here. If he can't convince her to leave him alone I'll have to call a team out to retrieve her."   
  
To himself, Joe thought he was glad that Adam had insisted that Amy not follow him when he met with the stalker. For the most part, As an Immortal Watcher she only had to stay out of the way of a Quickening. Most Immortals were only interested in the Immortal they were challenging, the mortals around them were nothing. A female stalker was more dangerous because the stalker could perceive any woman around her selected target as possible competition.  
  
"I know that but she's dangerous!" Amy continued to argue.  
  
"So is Methos, this is a big concession for him. He didn't have to tell us any of his plans Amy. His standard response is to run, but you know he can take care of himself. You saw him take care of Walker and he had no problem handling the two goons that Walker sent after me, and he did it bare handed!" Shaking his head in amazement he added sarcastically, "We're talking about Death here."   
  
Amy anxiously looked at Joe when his cell phone rang.   
  
"Dawson. Yeah, what do you have? What? Uh huh."  
  
Amy watched his eyes and had to sit down when Joe's face went white.   
  
"Damn! Who's his Watcher? How come he doesn't have one? I see. I'll have my Watchers keep an eye out."  
  
Grimacing at his little white lie, Joe ended the call and stood up. "We need to find Adam. It seems this Wendy can sense Immortals, some kind of ESP thing. The Watcher's found her a few years ago but decided she was too unstable to recruit, they put her in a low security psychiatric ward to keep her safe in case they ever needed her. She broke out a year ago. They didn't know where she was until I started asking questions. She was last seen in Texas with a headhunter Immortal going by the name of Jonah Black."  
  
Joe got out his cell phone and pressed Methos' number.   
  
"Pierson."  
  
"Adam! Get out of there now, she travels with a headhunter. Tell me where you are."  
  
Methos quickly glanced around for anyone hanging around outside of his 'buzz' zone. Too many people hanging around to be sure, he cursed to himself in several dead languages. Ad-libbing quickly Adam exclaimed, "Was he hurt? How bad? I'm at the Hole in the Wall Deli now. I can be there in ten minutes."  
  
Continuing to scan the area under the guise of being upset by the traumatic phone call, Methos took Wendy's hands in his. "I'm so sorry Wendy, a close friend has been in a car accident. I have to go to the hospital." Patting her hands he stood up.  
  
"I'll go with you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."  
  
"I wouldn't think of it. I need to be there for his mother, I wouldn't be very good company I'm afraid. Thank you for offering though. Can we talk again when I return to the University?"  
  
Not waiting for her agreement, Methos turned and hurried out, tossing a twenty to the hostess. Wendy hurried after him grabbing at his arm.  
  
Carefully but gently removing her hand, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead and hurried off.  
  
Wendy stood there in a daze. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Still feeling his body close to her and the tingling his kiss had electrified her body with. Still smelling his musky smell with a hint of smoke. She had been so close and she wanted to be closer. Jonah would be able to help her. He had with the others, even before she knew they were not the One.  
  
She returned to the deli and grabbed her purse and coat. Within minutes she was in her car and headed for Jonah's place.  
  
  
  
Jonah watched the Immortal get into his car and leave. The stupid twit woman had let him get away again! This was a clever Immortal for such a young one. He had managed to keep Wendy from following him and squirmed out of two traps now. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Now he knew what Adam Pierson's car looked like and his license number, it would not be so easy for him to slip away again.  
  
  
  
After he was a few blocks from the deli and had made a few quick turns Methos dialed Joe's number.  
  
"Joe, I'm on the road. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"The Watchers did know about Wendy. She has some ability to sense Immortals. They locked her up because she was too unstable for them to use but they wanted to keep her around, you know just in case. She was last seen in Texas with a headhunter Immortal named Jonah Black. West Coast Watcher headquarters is sending a team to pick her up. Where did you leave her?"  
  
"Damn! I never felt another Immortal. He must use her to draw them in. I left her at the deli. So far I don't have a tail but tell Amy I'm not going home tonight. I think I'll just lay low for a few days. Call me if something changes."  
  
"Watch your back Methos." Joe said before ending the call.  
  
Methos drove around for another hour before heading to MacLeod's dojo. It was always a good idea to have a Boy Scout at your back when a headhunter was in town. When running wouldn't work, find a Boy Scout was his Motto. A survival skill he had been using since he left the Horsemen, it had worked when Kalas was looking for his head. Time to pull it out and dust it off again he smirked.  
  
Parking next to Duncan's Thunderbird, Methos quickly picked the lower door lock and took the stairs to the loft two at a time. He felt MacLeod's 'buzz' and knocked on the door. Duncan cautiously opened the door with his katana at ready. Seeing Methos he shouldered it and turned his back, going back into the kitchen. Smelling food, Methos followed Duncan inside. His timing was perfect he chuckled he hadn't gotten his lunch at the deli. He distractedly nudged the door closed and hung his coat on the coat rack.  
  
Passing Duncan at the stove he walked to the refrigerator and helped himself to a beer. Duncan gave him a scowl when he tossed the bottle cap on top of the refrigerator. He circled the island unit and leaned against it watching Duncan. "Sooo, what are we having?"  
  
Duncan looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Let me guess, this is where you remind me what an honor it is to have you as my leech."  
  
Grinning widely Methos said, "Well it is!"  
  
"How come you're not at the bar? Oh wait, you were going to have lunch with your stalker today weren't you." Duncan said sarcastically.  
  
"There was a change of plans, I'm laying low for a few days. Thought I would crash on your couch for awhile."  
  
"Is there another Immortal in town?" Duncan said getting serious.  
  
Nodding Methos continued. "A headhunter by the name of Jonah Black. Ever hear of him?"  
  
Duncan shook his head no. "What does Joe say?"  
  
"That he was last seen in the company of a woman named Wendy, who just so happens to be my stalker."  
  
The ringing of Duncan's phone kept him from continuing. He knew it would be Joe warning Duncan of a headhunter in town.  
  
When Duncan hung up the phone Methos knew that his guess had been correct. Not only had Joe told Duncan that the headhunter was dangerous, but that he was apparently after Adam Pierson. The Boy Scout was in full form now.   
  
In his best 'I'm in charge' voice Duncan said, "Joe is waiting for the Headquarters Watchers to call and check in. They must really want this lady if they're sending a retrieval team to get her. It can't be just to protect mild mannered Adam Pierson," he smirked. More seriously he added, "If he just headhunts new Immortals he won't come here. You stay inside for a couple of days until he leaves town..."  
  
Straightening up and gesturing emphatically with his hands Methos exclaimed, "Oh no... that's not why I came here. I just want to use your couch. A couple good nights of sleep sounded better than a hotel room. You can't fight my battles for me MacLeod. You're just the backup plan, if he takes my head - You. Take. It. Back. I don't like the idea of a headhunter taking my quickening. I plan on keeping my head firmly attached to my shoulders."  
  
"All the same, I'll stick close by."  
  
Putting down the beer Methos shook his head and headed towards his coat. "A hotel is sounding better and better..."  
  
"No Methos. Stay. Please?" Duncan said stepping towards him wondering why this clever old Immortal could bring out the protective clansman in him so fast.  
  
"Just for the couch?" Methos stated as a question as he half turned. "Not as my warden or babysitter."  
  
"Just for the couch."  
  
Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Methos returned to where he had left his beer and said, "So what are we having?"  
  
  
  
  
Jonah's Houseboat  
Wendy paced the floor of the living room while she wondered where Jonah was. She had arrived excited to talk to him about Adam only to find him gone. After nearly an hour she heard his van pull into his parking spot. She opened the door and waited for him, finally getting too impatient and meeting him halfway up the gangplank.  
  
"Jonah! He's the One! I know it. The images from him are the strongest I've ever felt. I just know he feels the same way I do. He even kissed me," she said blushing.  
  
"Now Wendy you know that I'm happy for you of course, but I don't want you to be hurt if he's not the One. You did say that about the others you know..."  
  
Embarrassed Wendy lagged behind him. "I know, but this time I am sure."  
  
"Of course, you would know better than me." Jonah said with mockery in his eyes. "Why don't you sit down and tell me all about it."  
  
While Wendy talked Jonah listened. She was fixated on this youngling like she had been with all of the rest. He'd not had any trouble redirecting her fixation to the next Immortal he wanted her to find and bring to him. He needed to get this one taken care of so that he could move on to the next target. He was on a timetable and it wouldn't do to lose any more time on this one. He had noticed that this one had a Watcher. It wouldn't do for those damn Watchers Wendy had told him about to find her again. That would ruin his plans.   
  
In case they already had, he wanted her close instead of roaming the streets where the Watchers could grab her. Jonah convinced her to stay the night in his spare room so she could tell him more about Adam Pierson.  
  
  
  
MacLeod's Dojo  
The next morning when Joe and Amy arrived at Mac's dojo they came upon Duncan and Methos sparring with their swords. Both of them had their shirts off and had been at it for a while based on the sweat covering them. Joe noticed that Methos was barefoot, a curiosity he had noticed before. He would have to remember to ask him why.  
  
Amy hadn't noticed the lack of shoes, mainly because she hadn't gotten past the fact that two gorgeous men were half naked and sweating in front of her. Her eyes lingered the longest on Methos. She had never seen him this undressed before. With a body like that it was a crime for him to wear the loose shirts and sweaters! The analytical side of her argued that he had to hide the fact that he was in great shape. His opponents would think him tall and thin and underestimate him. He didn't get to be five thousand years old by being obvious.  
  
Her thoughts had drifted to what it would feel like to run her hands over that broad chest and that rippling abdomen. Feel those strong arms around her covered with sweat...when she heard Joe say something.  
  
"What Joe?"  
  
"I said, pretty impressive huh? I never get tired of watching experts with the sword."  
  
Amy blushed fiercely and felt uncomfortably hot and wet, not thinking of those swords at all.  
  
Having noticed the visitors, Duncan and Methos stepped back and saluted each other. They walked over to join their visitors with Methos stopping next to Amy with his Ivanhoe shouldered.   
  
Standing this close to him, Amy again found her thoughts distracted by Methos. She could feel the energy he radiated and smell his musky scent. His breathing had already returned to normal, completely hiding the fact that a few minutes ago he had been strenuously exercising. He was standing so close she could reach out and touch him...feel the firm, strong muscles of his biceps...When he tensed up and looked down at her with eyes narrowed, she realized to her horror that she had in fact reached out for him!  
  
OH MY GOD! She screamed at herself. Removing her hand from his arm like it was on fire, she turned and dashed from the room.   
  
Methos watched her quick departure and without a glance at MacLeod or Joe, he turned and walked into the locker room. Inside the locker room he closed his eyes and focused on his shields. Getting a tighter hold of his Quickening, he headed to the showers willing away the arousal that always accompanied a rigorous workout. Was it the workout or Amy's touch he wondered, her touch had felt pretty good. She had only touched him once before but he'd been mad at her at the time.  
  
Joe stared at the direction his daughter had gone in such a hurry. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Trying to wipe the smile off his face, Duncan looked over his shoulder at the locker rooms. "Methos says it's something in the Quickening that increases the testosterone levels. I think she shocked the hell out of the old man!" Unable to hold it back anymore he laughed.  
  
"He wasn't the only one she shocked."  
  
Looking at Joe in surprise Duncan explained, "Joe it was the Quickening. He was oozing the stuff. He's got it shielded again, I can't feel him now."  
  
Thinking about that conversation in his bar some time ago, Joe remembered that Methos had said that part of an Immortal's strength came from their Quickening. It made them stronger than a normal human. Methos had laughed and added that it didn't hurt sex appeal and Testosterone levels either. "I thought he kept it shielded."   
  
"He does normally. Lately he's been loosening his shields a little around me. Especially when we're sparring like that. He's showing me that he trusts me enough to relax his guard, and I'm building up a tolerance for it. The first time he showed us it's full strength I was sick to my stomach! I still couldn't take a full exposure to it and hold my sword."  
  
Duncan thought back to that night. When Methos had talked about being trained by an Indian shaman to control his Quickening, He and Joe had asked Methos if he shielded his Quickening. After getting a promise not to put it into the chronicles, Methos showed them what his Quickening really felt like. Duncan had been slammed with what felt like a bolt of lightning. There was a tremendous 'buzz' in his head that made thinking difficult. The nausea had stayed with him for hours. Even Joe had felt it, describing it as the feeling you get when standing next to a high voltage fence.  
  
Not feeling reassured Joe promised himself to have a talk with Amy. Watchers couldn't feel that way about their assignment, not and stay objective. Especially a watcher that was his daughter and an Immortal that disappeared at the drop of a hat!  
  
Outside the dojo, Amy wasn't feeling very objective at all. She was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. She had actually touched her assignment, and not just as a person but as a man! She was still tingling in places she didn't know she had. She forced herself to stop thinking of how good he had felt. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! What must Joe think?  
  
Half an hour later, Methos joined Mac and Joe upstairs. Grabbing a beer he sprawled on the couch and listened to the conversation, which had turned to Jonah Black and Wendy now that he was in the room.  
  
"Jonah is a couple hundred years old. He first showed up during the Revolutionary War. He was a sailor on a Yankee ship that went down. He's kept pretty low key so we never assigned a Watcher to him. Mainly he sticks to jobs on the waterfront. Sailor, longshoreman stuff like that. A few years back, he was the target of a headhunter. He got away when some of the guys he was working with interrupted the fight. He disappeared after that. A year ago we think he came across Wendy and broke her out of the sanitarium the Watchers put her in. Since then he's left a trail of headless younger Immortals, the last being in Texas a few months ago."  
  
"How is it that Wendy can sense Immortals?" Methos asked quietly.  
  
"We don't really know. Since we located her for them, Watchers Headquarters has been more forthcoming with the info on her. She has a kind of ESP. As she gets closer to an Immortal she can sense some of their past history. She never said anything about a 'buzz' or glow or anything. It's just the images she gets. She was convinced that she had been reincarnated and the images were from her past lives."  
  
Methos nodded, that went along with what she had told him. "To keep himself safe, Jonah must use her to trick the Immortals. They go with her to where Jonah is waiting then he kills them and takes their head. He's trying to get stronger so he'll be safe from other Immortals."  
  
Duncan growled. He had been the prey of several Immortals that used Mortals as bait. This Jonah had better leave town quickly or Duncan would go and do a little hunting of his own!  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Duncan told Methos that he was going to grab some groceries. As Duncan left, Methos shouted out a request for more beer. He wandered around the loft bored. He didn't feel like reading or working out, and Duncan didn't have too many entertainments that didn't involve those things. Even his choice of music left a lot to be desired he thought, grimacing at the Opera CD's. Perking up, Methos remembered he had left his laptop at home. While he was there, he might as well grab those papers that needed to be graded. Grabbing his coat he headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Jonah watched Adam Pierson park his SUV and go inside his house. He had traced the Immortal's license plate to this address when he had seen the Immortal leave the Deli the day before. Then he had just waited at a distance until Pierson came back. He called Wendy and let her know where to find Adam.  
  
Soon Wendy drove up and parked behind Adam's SUV. Excitedly hopping out of her car she rushed to his door and knocked.  
  
Adam heard a car screech to a stop and walked from his office to the living room at the knock on the door. He looked out the window and saw Wendy's car parked behind his own. Cursing a string of colorful foul words in several languages, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed MacLeod's number. When no one answered he left a message and started to dial Joe's when the knocking on the door got more insistent. Not wanting her knocking to attract too much attention, he opened the door with his sword hidden in the coat he had draped over his arm.  
  
Wendy was beaming when he opened the door. "Adam! I'm glad I caught up with you. I was worried about you and your friend." Without an invitation she moved to step inside the room. Stepping forward to block her Adam said, "That's very kind of you but I was just leaving."  
  
Her face mirrored her suspicions, "But Adam, we haven't finished talking yet."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't right now. I have to get back to the hospital..."  
  
"No, that's not why, you don't believe me." Her expression was crestfallen. "You're like the others, Jonah was right!" Wendy whined as she reached into her pocket.  
  
Seeing her emotions telegraphed in her face, Methos was moving as Wendy reached into her pocket. As fast as he was, he didn't get out of the way in time and felt the sting of several hits to his chest as Wendy pulled out a gun and fired. He was somewhat relieved to realize that they were tranquilizer darts rather than bullets. Drugs were easier for his Quickening to fight off. Feeling his legs turn into jelly, Methos collapsed to the floor. His sword dropped uselessly out of his reach.   
  
Wendy reached into her other pocket and brought out a cell phone. She dialed a number and only spoke two words into it, "It's done."  
  
Adam struggled to fight off the affects of the drug. As more of his body went numb he switched his focus to keeping his Quickening shields up. Within minutes he felt the 'buzz' of another Immortal. Black must have been far enough away to watch the house without alerting him.   
  
Seeing the alarmed expression on Adams face, Wendy whimpered and sat down beside him. She put his head into her lap and pleaded her apologies as she stroked his face and hair.  
  
"Why couldn't you believe me? I just wanted us to be together, forever. Like it was before."  
  
Methos struggled to force the words out. "Jonah is lying to you. He is using you to kill me. Just like he killed the others."  
  
As his eyes held hers, images rushed into Wendy's mind as if the floodgates had been opened. She saw Men and Women fighting with swords, killing each other, then taking their heads. She saw pyramids and wars, she felt centuries pass and knew that this man had seen more than she could ever imagine. His reincarnations were older and more significant than any of the others. She knew there was truth in what she was seeing. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Jonah pulled the van up to the front of the house and stopped it, keeping the engine running. He opened the side-loading door and hurried into the house. Just inside the door, he saw Wendy sitting beside the drugged Immortal with his head in her lap.  
  
"I told you he wasn't the one. I'm sorry he hurt you. You should go home. I'll meet you there after I've had a talk with him."  
  
"This one is different Jonah. I still feel him. He's more important than the others."   
  
"Wendy, I know you're hurting but I know what's best for you. Go on home. I'll be there in a little bit." Jonah said as if talking to a small child.  
  
Vacillating between what she had seen and what Jonah told her, Wendy stood and walked to her car. She drove down the block and pulled over when the tears prevented her from seeing the road in front of her.  
  
A block down the road, the Watchers from Headquarters pulled over when she did. The Watcher in the front passenger seat dialed Joe Dawson's number.  
  
"Dawson. We found the girl. She's already delivered Pierson to Black. You might want to let his Watcher know she'll be getting a new assignment soon. Just watch for the light show at Pierson's house. We're following the girl." The Watcher ended the call with no more remorse than he would have if he had just swatted at a pesky fly.  
  
Dawson's reaction was more emotional. He looked at a newly arrived MacLeod and Amy in a state of shock. "Jonah has Methos!"  
  
Now that Wendy was gone, Jonah dragged Adam Pierson to his waiting van. It was about time he finished this and moved to the next town, the next Immortal. When he had Pierson inside the van, he quickly secured his wrists behind his back with plastic tie wraps. He knew the drugs wouldn't wear off by the time he got to the warehouse, but better safe than sorry he thought. Slamming the sliding door shut, he got in and drove towards the condemned warehouse where he planned to take the Quickening.  
  
A voice in Wendy's head insisted that she go back to Adam's house, she listened to it and U-turned her car and speeded back. When she got there, Jonah's van was gone. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Wendy ran into the house. She saw that Adam was gone and only a large sword and his coat lay on the floor where he had been. The voice told her to take the sword. She grabbed it and ran back to her car. Knowing that Jonah had not passed her, she went the opposite direction than she had come from.  
  
The Watcher that had called Joe earlier dialed his number again. "Dawson, she turned around and went back to Pierson's house. Black and Pierson are gone. Black must have dragged him off to take his head. We're going to grab her before she takes off again..."  
  
Before the Watcher could hang up Joe put it all on the line, "follow Black! This is more important than the woman. Adam Pierson is really Methos!"  
  
"Give us a break Dawson, you just want to protect your friend."  
  
Looking askance of MacLeod, Dawson continued when Mac nodded grudgingly. "Adam is Methos. MacLeod told me. If Black takes his Quickening it could blow half the city!"  
  
In the van, Adam was starting to feel his arms and legs again but his head was still fuzzy. Black never even looked back to check on him. Obviously he didn't expect that Adam Pierson could recover that fast. Adam kept still so that Black would think he was still incapacitated. They pulled into a large building that smelled like it was near the water. Jonah stopped the van and got out. When he opened the sliding door, he grabbed Adam roughly and dragged him into the open. Probably didn't want to blow up his van Methos thought. As Jonah forced him into a kneeling position, Wendy drove in and screeched to a halt by the van. She jumped out and ran towards the Immortals.   
  
"What are you doing here Wendy, I told you to go home!" Jonah shouted angrily at her.   
  
"What are you doing Jonah? You said you were going to talk to him."  
  
"Shut up woman. Go home like I told you!"  
  
"No Jonah, I won't let you kill him. I love him!" Wendy pleaded raising the sword she didn't realize she still carried.  
  
Raising his own sword, Jonah stepped menacing towards her. Seeing his chance, Methos staggered to his feet and took several steps away from the two with swords. Noticing the movement, Jonah stopped his advance on Wendy and turned around. Seeing his prey getting away, he made a grab for him. Seeing Jonah's attention off her, Wendy raced to Adam's side. Putting herself between them, she raised the sword again.  
  
Having parked their car out of sight, the Watchers slipped through a side door and placed themselves to watch the events play out. The Watcher with the phone had already called Joe to tell him where they were.  
  
Rage filled Jonah and he lunged at Adam to kill him and buy some time. With Pierson dead, he would be able to get rid of Wendy long enough to take the younglings head. He would deal with damage control on Wendy when he had what he wanted.  
  
Seeing his lunge, Wendy jumped to make sure she was between Jonah and Adam. In a split second Wendy found herself impaled on Jonah's sword. Dropping the sword in her hand, she slipped to her knees. Jonah pulled his blade out of the woman's stomach and stepped back.   
  
The adrenalin from the danger he was in, helped Methos' body purge the last of the drug in his system. In his mind, Methos reached for his Quickening and when he had it he surged it through the plastic ties that held his wrists. Screaming an ancient war cry, Methos made a flying leap. He grabbed his sword where Wendy had dropped it and rolling to his feet, he stood to take on Jonah.   
  
Several of the Watchers hidden nearby saw Adam Pierson's hands glow, right before he was free of his bonds and leaping towards Black.  
  
Jonah was caught off guard by the sudden recovery and freedom of his prey. He recovered quickly and they were soon crossing swords in a furious fight. Outmatched, Jonah was quickly overcome and wounded by Adam. With Jonah on his knees before him, Methos grabbed his hair and roughly yanked the man's head up to look at him. With the power and the menace of Death in his face, Methos growled, "She didn't deserve to die, but you do!" Taking his sword in both hands he quickly beheaded Jonah. Still panting in his rage he stepped a few paces away to take the Quickening.   
  
The Watchers nervously witnessed the transformation of the person they knew of as Adam Pierson into a dangerous Immortal. Suddenly they believed what Joe Dawson had told them.   
  
When the Quickening ended Methos staggered over to where Wendy had fallen. She was still alive but barely. He looked at her wound and knew that she only had a few moments. This time, he took her head in his lap and stroked her hair away from her face.   
  
"The things I saw, they were real weren't they?" she asked in a soft voice.   
  
"Yes, they were real. I've lived thousands of lives."  
  
She smiled at that and gave herself up to death.  
  
Coming out of the shadows now that the Quickening had ended, the Watchers approached Methos. Methos gently laid Wendy's head on the ground and stood up. Not wanting to talk to them, Methos walked over to Wendy's car and pointedly ignoring them, leaned against it to catch his breath. The Watchers checked both of the bodies then huddled to talk amongst themselves, one of them talking on a cell phone. Finally the first Watcher walked up to Adam and said, "You have some explaining to do Pierson, or should I say Methos?"  
  
Angry that they knew who he was, Methos lifted his head and glared at the Watcher. The Watcher quickly stepped back. The arrival of Joe, Duncan and Amy drew Methos attention from the Watcher. His eyes narrowing and his body bristling with his anger, Methos approached them. One of them must have talked!  
  
Joe and Amy split off to talk quietly with the Watchers while Duncan carefully approached the still armed and angry Methos. Amy stood beside Joe and listened to the Watcher's description of the events, but her eyes were only for Methos. She had been so afraid and it was taking all of her will power not to run over to him and make sure he was okay.  
  
Wishing that Methos would shoulder his sword Duncan said lightly, "I should have known you would have everything under control by the time I got here."  
  
"Yeah well, I did until you told the Watchers who I am!" A really angry Methos shouted.  
  
Everyone in the warehouse looked towards the angry Immortal. Several eyes darted to the nearest exit. Watchers didn't normally get this close to Immortals! As quickly as they could, the Watchers put Wendy and Jonah's bodies in the van and with a nod to Joe and Amy, drove off.   
  
Without saying anything else, Methos got into Wendy's car and drove off.   
  
  
Joe's Bar  
After they had returned from Watcher Headquarters where they had spent hours answering questions, Amy sat in Joe's bar and sighed. This was not going to be easy but she just wanted to get it over with. When Joe walked out of the office she spoke, "I'm resigning my field job. I've requested a research position with Amy Zoll. She wants me to fill in some gaps for her, now that they know Adam is Methos."  
  
"Are you sure? Field work isn't always this exciting."  
  
"I'm sure. I'm too close to my assignment. He isn't just an Immortal to me, he's become a friend." Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly she added, "Someone I care very much for. It scared me to think that he might be killed. It would have been even worse to have had to watch him be killed." Looking Joe in the eye and silently begging him to understand, Amy stood up and walked from the bar.  
  
Joe did understand what Amy wasn't saying out loud. It was written all over her face. Somewhere along the line, she had fallen in love with Methos.   
  
Leaving Joe's, Amy drove directly to Methos house. Knowing that his new Watchers had not been assigned yet, she knew it was now or never and knocked on his door.   
  
Methos looked out the window and saw Amy. He opened the door and stared at her.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a moment, may I come in?"  
  
Grudgingly Methos waved her inside. Closing the door he walked into his living room and crossed his arms as he turned to look at her. "So, talk."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened, we were all afraid for you."  
  
"I don't need protecting." He said dangerously.  
  
"We know that. We care about you, we're your friends."  
  
"My friends! You just made me a target. All the Watchers will know who I am and it won't be long before the Immortals know it too. I've spent centuries becoming a Myth, some friends you turned out to be!"  
  
Amy paled. She hadn't thought of that. "I just didn't want you hurt. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying."  
  
Seeing the tears in her eyes Methos listened to what she was not saying. Instinctively knowing what it was, he asked anyway. "Amy?" he asked softly, "Why are you here?"  
  
Openly crying now Amy said, "I love you. I didn't mean to, it just happened."  
  
Methos stepped across the room and took her into his arms. Resting his cheek on her soft hair he closed his eyes and searched his feelings.  
  
In the heaven of his arms Amy wrapped her own arms around his body and held him tight. They stood silent like this for several minutes. Needing to see his face, Amy lifted her face to gaze into his. Feeling her movement and her intense search of his face, Methos read her silent question and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Amy hungrily returned his kiss. The taste of him sent a passionate shock through her entire body. She opened her mouth as his tongue teased at her lips. Her knees went weak at the earth shattering feeling of his closeness. Her hands were on fire as she unknowingly slid them under his sweater and they slid across his strong, warm back. His hands pulled her closer and roamed across her back. Amy leaned her body into the evidence of his arousal. They were being swept away by the passion they were both feeling.   
  
Fighting to control the intense passion he was feeling, Methos groaned at the pleasure of her kiss and hands on his body. Finally gaining his control, Methos ended the kiss and stepped back from Amy. Running his hands over his face to regain his composure he looked at Amy. "Amy you don't know what you're doing."  
  
"Adam I do. I know all about Immortals, I know who you are. So you'll outlive me..." she said with a shrug.  
  
"No Amy, I mean this. This is just lust, you'll only be hurt. You tempt me with something I haven't felt or done in years but...."  
  
"It's not lust for me I know what I feel..." Amy pleaded stepping back into reach of him.  
  
Very gently Methos interrupted her, "It's only lust for me. I haven't felt love for a long time."   
  
"What about Alexa..." Amy burst out and was immediately sorry that she had opened that wound.  
  
Caressing her cheek before he kissed her forehead lightly and stepped away. Methos gently said, "That's why I can't love you right now."  
  
Thinking that he wasn't saying 'No' only 'Not now' Amy thought for a second and said, "I'm willing to accept it just being lust for you."  
  
Methos knew what she was offering but he'd been only partially honest with her. Sex would bring them both pleasure, and his body was screaming at him to take her up on her offer. But he knew it would hurt Amy and Joe. Alexa had been a once in a lifetime, no more than that, a once in ten lifetimes Love and Amy was not Alexa. Amy deserved more than lust from him.  
  
Taking her hand he shook his head, No. "That's a wonderful offer but if I took it I'd be regressing hundreds of years. That's something that Methos and Adam Pierson would regret. I can't hurt you or Joe like that Amy. I'm so sorry."  
  
Amy's heart broke at his rejection but seeing the hurt in his eyes, released that pain and replaced it with love and gratitude. She was judging him by mortal standards. She had been in pain with the thought of him being injured or killed but he felt that way every day of his life. He had said goodbye to friends, lovers and civilizations during his long life. If he didn't truly love her, she couldn't ask him to go through that pain again, not if she truly loved Him.   
  
She could have a full life; love again, marry and have a family. Grow old with a husband and watch their children's children grow up. He would never have that. Amy smiled at him and crossed the distance he had put between them. Caressing his cheek she said with compassion, "I understand Methos. I'll just have to love you with all of my heart as a brother." He closed his eyes and took her into his arms. Thanking the Gods for this friend.   
  
Amy pulled out of his embrace and collected her thoughts and emotions. "I've transferred out of the field to research. Amy Zoll wants me to fill in some gaps. I'll be careful with what I share." In parting she said, "I love you."  
  
Later that week, Joe called Methos to tell him that Amy had resigned as his Watcher and was going into Research.   
  
"I couldn't help but notice the army of Watchers that are suddenly on every street corner." More gently he added, "Tell Amy that I'll miss her."   
  
When Methos ended the call, Joe wondered what he'd meant. Did he know that Amy cared for him and this was his way of saying that he knew?  
  
  
Methos House  
On Monday morning, Methos stepped out of his house and looked around for his Watcher. Make it Watchers he thought angrily. Damn Joe! Getting into his SUV he went directly to the University without trying to lose the Watchers on his tail. Stopping for coffee and to flirt with Carmen, he headed towards his office. Laurie jumped up when she saw him walk in. She quickly came around her desk and putting a hand on his arm she asked, "Are you alright Adam? I was worried when I hadn't heard from you in over a week."  
  
Adam smiled and walked into his office. He nodded for her to follow him and closed the door. As he took off his coat and unpacked his backpack, he briefly told her what had happened. "...Now the Police are keeping it quiet because they didn't react fast enough to the call that I made." Walking around the desk he leaned against it and held her eyes with his. "Laurie, I've turned in my resignation. I've asked Dean Hamilton to keep it to him self until after I've gone. I need to get away from the University and think things through. I wanted you to hear it from me."   
  
Laurie nodded and gently said, "I'll be sorry to see you go Adam. It's been a pleasure working with you. I will certainly keep this to myself." As she opened the door she paused, "If you ever need to talk to someone, please consider me your friend." Quietly she stepped out of the office and returned to her desk.   
  
The last few weeks of the quarter went fast. Secretly, Methos removed his journals and personal items from his house and prepared to disappear. He kept to his routine and easily convinced his Watchers that he was falling into line. A few days after the quarter ended, he drove to Joe's for the first time since his identity had been revealed.  
  
Mac stiffened up when he felt the Immortal 'buzz'. Joe caught the movement and they both looked at the door. They were surprised when Methos entered, acting as if nothing had happened. Joe and Duncan looked at each other with raised eyebrows; Methos hadn't shown his face here in weeks.  
  
Methos sat down next to Duncan and Joe quickly slid him a beer.   
  
"I haven't seen you around in a while, why don't you come by the dojo and we can do a workout." Duncan said trying to get things back to normal.  
  
"I might just do that. I haven't had a good spar in a couple of weeks." He said reminding them of the last fight he had been in.  
  
Hearing the office phone ring, Joe walked off with a, "Be back in a minute."  
  
"Now that you brought it up, I read the Watcher chronicles about what happened. The Watchers said that Wendy knew where to go. Was that the ESP she had?" Duncan said worried. He didn't want to think that someone could trace them with ESP.   
  
Methos shook his head No and checked to see that Joe was still gone. "I told her. She shot me full of drugs then had second thoughts. All I could think of was trying to shield my Quickening so Jonah would think I was still a new Immortal. When Wendy touched me our minds linked. I guess while I was working so hard to hold my shields I had also held the link with her mind. When she was confused and open to suggestion, I told her to go back to the house. But before she got back, Jonah had hauled me away. When she got to the house, I told her to bring my sword and which direction to go to find us. By the time we reached the warehouse, the drug had almost worn off." He grinned his Cheshire cat grin and added, "fast healing and recovery, another benefit of an ancient Quickening."  
  
Duncan chuckled at him, "You are one manipulating son of a bitch, even on drugs!"  
  
Wickedly Methos said, "Old age and treachery will conquer youth and strength any day."  
  
At this point Joe walked out of the office. Taking a drink of his beer, Methos got serious.  
"I just stopped by to tell you that I'm taking a road trip. I need to disappear from the Watchers for a while, start a new life. I'm tired of tripping over Watchers now that they know who I am."  
  
Joe desperately apologized for telling his secret to the Watchers. "Methos, I'm sorry! I did what I thought I had to do to get them to follow Black instead of Wendy."  
  
Methos nodded. "I know Joe and I do understand."  
  
Finishing his beer, Methos stood. "Take care Joe, watch your head MacLeod."   
  
Sadly they watched him leave. Joe waited until the Watchers reported that they had lost Methos. When he didn't show up at the bar over the next few days, Joe called Headquarters to tell them Methos had told MacLeod that he was leaving. The Watchers frantically searched for him, but came up with nothing.  
  
  
Eastern Washington  
In a new Chevy dually truck, Methos drove over the mountains to Eastern Washington. Once there, he opened up the house on a ranch he had bought in the 40's and began plans to renovate it. After several months of repair and painting, Methos went into town and picked up the Ranch sign he had ordered. Stopping his Chevy truck at the head of the road leading to his four hundred secluded acres, he got out and dug the holes he needed.   
  
After putting the wooden posts in and filling the holes with Quikcrete, he stopped for a water break while it set. He sat on the tailgate of the truck and looked around his land. It was lush rolling hills. Behind his ranch house he had old growth forest, unusual for this area. He knew from his trail rides that there was plenty of game still living here. When the Quikcrete had set he suspended the wooden sign from the posts. Getting into his truck he looked at what he had done.   
  
4 Horse Ranch, Training by Jarod Russell  
  
Methos had decided to play horse trainer for a while. His new life was a far cry from his life as Dr. Adam Pierson. Smiling at the Ranch name he had picked, he thought that leaving 'men' off the Four Horsemen would throw off any Watchers just casually checking. He had also picked a name for himself that he'd used in a past life the Watchers didn't know about. He was looking forward to this, he'd missed riding and working with horses.  
  
Putting the truck into gear, Methos, now known as Jarod Russell headed back to the ranch for feeding time.  
  
The End (for now)  
Silent Footsteps  
  
6/27/200233 of 33 


End file.
